Forever Alone (aru!)
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: China is annoyed by the lovey-dovey atmosphere at the Allies meeting, so what's a single pringle country like him going to do? RoChu


**Forever Alone…aru**

**I don't own a thing...**

* * *

"Not now, Francis, we're at a meeting…" Arthur blushed at his boyfriend's advances.

"Ohonhonhon, but I know you want to…" Francis teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you keep advances private? We have a meeting to finish, aru!" I growled through my teeth.

"Easy for you to say…" I heard Francis mumble before I gave him a death glare and sighed in my seat.

"What's the matter, _Mon Cher? _It's Valentine's Day. Don't you have anyone special?" Francis stood and made his way next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I don't. And I don't really care about this holiday. It's just stupid, aru! Now, Alfred, please explain to us your plan before I knock the pervert out with my wok!" I threatened as evilly as Ivan would, who, surprisingly, wasn't at the meeting today at all.

"Thank you, Yao. Now, back to what I, the hero, was saying, I suggest we hire a superhero and ask him to help us in our fight against the axis powers!" The idiot American suggested. I sighed in my chair as I stared at the clock, hoping and praying that this meeting would FINALLY be over. To my surprise, the meeting ended about ten minutes later and I fled the scene so that I could finally escape all the love that has been floating in the air and get home.

"I'm home, panda…" I sighed as I went to my only friend and lover at that moment and hugged him. Panda returned the hug and I embraced the warmth I gave me.

"What's wrong?" My panda asked me as we sat down for tea.

"Well, you know how today is Valentine's Day, right?" Panda nodded. "Well, I hate seeing all the couples snuggling and showing their affection to each other while I'm sitting here and drinking tea and moping to a panda…no offense, aru." Panda nodded his head in agreement and I breathed a sigh before coming up with an idea.

"I know! How about you and I just spend the day together? That way, I'm not lonely?" Panda thought about it before holding out his paw and I shook it.

"Alright, now what to do…" I changed out of my work clothes and into my PJ's and got my hair out of the ponytail before I went on my laptop and went on YouTube and skimmed the website for a bit until I saw a link that I kept getting from Alfred.

"Slender man, what's that?" I clicked the link and Panda sat next to me as I wrapped my blanket around me and hugged Shinatty-chan as we played the game. I started to get a bit scared as the game progressed and I let out a scream when he appeared on the screen. Panda comforted me as we watched a video of a baby panda sneezing, which calmed me down a bit.

"Okay, so I'm not going to watch that again, aru. How about we watch a movie?" Panda nodded as I got one of Kiku's movies (Which he has forbidden me to watch, by the way,) and I popped it into my laptop. I forgot the movie was called because I couldn't read the title, but luckily they had Chinese subtitles so that's what I stuck with. The movie was about a girl who works in a bathhouse in the spirit world and I will admit this is one of the movies I like from my little brother. Panda and I got bored halfway through so we turned off the movie.

"Now, what else to do…" The phone rings and I answer it, immediately regretting it afterwards. "Aniki, I need you to come over right now!" I groaned. "I'm busy right now, Im Yong!" "Aww, please It will only be for about thirty minutes or so…" I hung my head and finally agreed.

"Come on, Panda, we're going to my brother's house." "Which one," My panda questioned. "Im Yong Soo…" I replied and off we went.

Once we got there, Im Yong pounced on me like a five year old and I toppled backwards onto Panda. "ANIKI, I'm so glad you're here." "What do you want? This better be good." I gave him a glare as I entered his house with panda in tow.

"Okay, so what is it that you wanted to show me, aru?" I sat on his couch as I'm faced with a stage. "And where did this stage come from?" I questioned. "Kaoru and Mei-Mei helped me to build it. Now, just wait here while we get changed." I rubbed my temples just as the play was about to begin.

"Now, this play is called 'How I Invented Everything!'" "Oh, boy…" I mumbled to panda, which lets out a chuckle.

"Long ago, in a faraway place, there lived a country named South Korea…" the young country stepped onto the stage with a huge, cocky grin on his face. The story proceeded with Kaoru and Mei-Mei playing different roles such as different countries or different objects. When the actors weren't looking, I grabbed panda's paw and we fled the house as quietly as possible.

Once we got home, I slumped onto my bed before realizing that my favourite show was on. I turned up the volume and completely into it, crying and screaming every five seconds before another knock resonated from my door. I groaned and paused the show and went up to answer it, hoping and praying it wasn't Im Yong Soo.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"My little sunflower, it is me!" Was that Ivan? I quickly unlocked the door to find him with a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms. "Oh _Nihao, _Ivan, what can I do for you, aru?"

"Well, today is a day to show the ones you love how you feel, _da?_" I nodded, still confused as to why he was still here. "Well, these are for you," he pushes the flowers towards me and my eyes widened. He went to all this trouble just to give me these? I blushed, a small smiled creeping on my face.

"T-thank you, but I don't have anything for you in…" I stopped midsentence, a smirk gracing my features as I put the bouquet down, went up on my tippy toes and kissed Ivan lightly on the lips. "There, now you have something," his face became red and I couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to join me for some tea, aru?"

"I would love to," he replied as he followed me into the house.

**Rochu: Hi everyone! Happy belated Valentine's Day or Forever Alone Day! Whatever you call it. So, I was spending all of Valentine's Day with my panda when I came up with this story. Also, if you don't have a special someone, I suggest you grab your favourite stuffie and read this story. **

**(Edit: February 22, 2014): It is now a year and 8 days later and I didn't finish writing this until now! I actually invited some friends over this year for Forever Alone Day and it was so fun! We played Wii, sang karaoke and read some CharacterxReader stories. All in all it was a fun day. Anywho, please review!**


End file.
